


WINNER!!!

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Pepsi-Woman, Rough Sex, Smut, Yes a Pepsi lemon..., male reader - Freeform, meep, semi-tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: ...Why not? For story context basically  you win and get Pepsi Woman as a prize, which she "tells" you you should bang her. Simple really/
Kudos: 1





	WINNER!!!

** With the Reader: **

"Just sign here, here, and here." A man outside of your house says, holding out a piece of paper as you begin to sign it

"Alright...done!" You exclaims happily, eyeing the large box behind the male evry so often

"Thanks sir! I hope you enjoy your prize!"

With that said he walks away from your home and into his truck where he would drive off, leaving you to grin and push the large box into your home. Setting it into the living room, you would grin as you eye the box as you clap your hands. 

You see, one whole week ago you had decided to enter a "Pepsi Contest" at a festival and, you thinking you had no chance of winning, wrote down random numbers and threw it in the box and to your ultimate surprise you won! You were so in shock you damn near passed ojut before going ecstatic on how you actually won something! What did you win you might ask? Well none other than a giant Pepsi can!

...A bit useless but you didn;t care, you were just happy you won something and got some sort of trophy!

"Alright lets get this thing out!" You say excitedly as grab a whole chainsaw, turned it on, and began to cut up the wood; once the front has been cut to literally pieces and dust, you stared confused as you eyed what was inside of the box.

To your upmost surprise it was a woman...well, womanly built. It was colored half white to cover its upper half and blue to color its bottom as the Pepsi logo sat on its chest; speaking of which this thing had some of the largest breasts you've ever seen, them rivaling if not slightly surpassing the size of her head as well as a large ass and some thicc thighs. She wasn't wearing clothing, allowing you to see everything though weirdly enough she had a pussy yet no nipples, and was about your height but the weirdest thing was...she had no face, or hair for that matter as she just stared at you.

"...This is not a can of Pepsi...this is a whole woman built like someone from an ecchi anime." You comment right before the Pepsi creature walked towards you as she seemingly stared into your e/c eyes

"Uhh...so I guess your my prize..." You get out, making the woman nod. "So...what should I call you?"

At that the creature would loo around before strolling over to a nearby counter and getting a piece of paper and a pen out before walking back towards you as she wrote on the paper; once done, she would turn the paper towards you to show you the words "Pepsi Woman".

"Uh-Huh, neat name. I'm Y/n." You reply before looking confused as Pepsi-Woman began to write on the paper once more that read the words "Where is your bedroom?"

"My bedroom? Its upstairs down the hall." You answer, Pepsi Woman looking to beam at this answer as she grabs your hand and begins to pull you up the stairs

Once you made it up she would check the three rooms of the second floor until making it to what appeared to be your room, in which she would launch you onto your bed. Blinking, you would let out a small groan as the white-blue creature straddled your waist, right on top of your member by the way, as she began to strip you of your clothing.

"What the hell?" You question before she stopped, writing on a piece of paper that read "I am here to have sex with you"

This would get you to open your mouth to speak before stopping and telling yourself "Why the fuck not." as you let the woman-creature continue her advances. She would eventually get all of your clothing off, revealing your stupidly impressive cock to the world as she "eyes" it before gripping it in her hands, raise her hips above it, and sit down quickly onto your dick which spears into her pussy, eliciting a loud groan from you.

She would stay there for a second, as if getting getting used to the size of your enlarged cock before she rose up once more and slammed back down; this would eventually lead to Pepsi-Woman bouncing up and down of your cock rapidly, large breasts bouncing up and down as she places her hands onto your stomach for support. You, not wanting to leave her out of pleasure, grabbed her large breasts and squeezed them with a passion which makes the feminine creature throw her head back in what was assumed to be pleasure as she came right then and there, squirting all over your member. 

Leaning up, you would put Pepsi-Woman's "face" into your neck as you pushed up against her, large breasts squishing against your chest as you gripped her ass into your hands, enjoying the feeling of the "flesh" in your hands as you began to bounce and grind the creature's on your dick. She would seem to be enjoying this, wrapping her arms around your neck and burying her face into your neck as pre-cum began to shoot from your member and into and around her pussy.

Narrowing your eyes, you would push Pepsi-Woman onto her back as you gripped her ass and began to thrust away without holding any force or speed back, hitting her in all the right spots as you found her G-Spot, making the creature cum hard on your member as she spazes for a good moment. This wouldn't make you spot though, as you just continued your thrusts as Pepsi-Woman wrapped her legs around your waist to pull you deeper into her, arms going around your neck and pulling you down as she clawed into your back; though, what was weird was when she began to press her face against yours as you raised an eyebrow from this action before thrusting deep into her, making her throw her head back.

"You...want a kiss?" You ask as you groan from how Pepsi-Woman tightened around you

Seeing a small nod, you merely shrug before going to her faceless...face and pressing your lips against it, tongue beginning to swirl and lick around it as the creature pulled you closer to her. Ass and breasts jiggling, she would cum once more as you went down to her tits and began to suck on them, licikg around them as you felt your end coming.

"C-Cumming!" You exclaims, eyes narrowing at how tight the woman just became as you screamed and released

The sheer amount of cum penetrated Pepsi-Woman as she shuddered as the thick, warm ropes entered her pussy, overflowing to where it flowed from her pussy and onto the bed and on her ass as you continued emptying inside of her. Once done, you would pull out your still hard member from her cum filled pussy as you wiped your forehead.

"Damn, that felt nice..." You get out before looking down, seeing Pepsi Woman on her knees with her breasts wrapped around your cum coated member, moving them up and down rapidly as you smiled

"Well, I guess this was a better prize than I was hoping for huh?" You remark, shooting some pre-cum on Pepsi-Woman's face as she continued on your member, which would soon lead to a series of rounds between both you and the female creature, both satisfied by the end of it all

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really got anything to say, I hope you all enjoyed! PEACE!


End file.
